yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 075
の | romaji = Hangyakusha no Jubaku | japanese translated = Curse of the Resistors | english = Shay's Revenge | japanese air date = September 27, 2015 | english air date = October 31, 2016 | german air date = December 17, 2016 | japanese opening = UNLEASH | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = ARC of Smile! | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = Ryo Tamura | director = Kimiharu Muto | storyboard artist = Tsukasa Sunaga | animation director = Yuya Kawamura }} "Shay's Revenge", known as "Curse of the Resistors" in the Japanese version, is the seventy-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on September 27, 2015 and in Australia on October 31, 2016. Nicktoons aired on March 19, 2017. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on January 24, 2017 Summary Yuya recaps that the final match of the first round of the Friendship Cup is Shay vs. Dennis. The Xyz vs. Xyz showdown resulted in Dennis revealing that he was an agent of Duel Academy after he Fusion Summoned "Chaos Ancient Gear Giant", and Dennis declared the beginning of a hunting game. Melissa asks what Duel Academy is and what Dennis is talking about, but shakes it off, declaring that there is no doubt that the Duel is getting heated up. Yuya is still in shock, and he asks if Dennis is really from Duel Academy. Declan explains to the High Council that he's certain that the enemy has already slipped into New Domino City. Gael comments that he'd wondered what Declan was about to say, and Azul notes that Declan looks like he has already identified the person in question. Declan comments that the High Council know this too, don't they? But no-one responds and White Taki calmly suggests that they see this Duel through to the end for now, as cancelling it would throw the citizens into disorder. Melissa declares that Shay only has 2500 LP, and is putting up a good fight with his Rank 6 2000 ATK "Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon". On the other hand, Dennis commands "Chaos Ancient Gear Giant", a Level 10 behemoth with 4500 ATK. With 2400 LP himself, Dennis requests to be allowed to show Shay his gratitude for ripping off his mask. Shay insults him, while Zuzu, Celina, Riley, and Jean-Michel Roget all watch. 's" chain links fly towards the crowd and nearly crush Melissa.]] Shay looks back as the shadow of "Chaos Giant" looms over him, vowing not to let this loathsome monster rampage again. Dennis replies that if Shay could do that, then Heartland would still be peaceful, right? Shay tells him to shut up, and he activates two Set Trap Cards; the Continuous Trap Cards "Raidraptor - Chain Lock" and "Raidraptor - Reactor". "Chain Lock" will switch a Special Summoned monster to Defense Position who's ATK is higher than that of all "Raidraptor" monsters that Shay controls, and giant chains wrap around "Chaos Giant" and bind it, while "Reactor" will destroy a monster whose position changed and inflict damage equal to its ATK. Melissa calls it a formidable double-Trap and declares that it's over and Dennis's LP will hit zero, but Dennis explains that the effect of "Chaos Giant" prevents it from being affected by Spell or Trap Cards. "Chaos Giant" breaks the chains, sending the massive links flying through the stadium, including several that head directly for Melissa. Fortunately they dissolve before they can hit her box, but Melissa is still shaken from the near miss. She asks what that was all about and notes that it feels like Dennis has become kind of brutal. Melissa shivers, and she notes that it's like the villain role that Dennis played in his street performance. She claims that it's all right as long as things are getting heated up, and she agrees that things are really getting heated up all right. But Yuya is still shocked that Dennis is from Duel Academy, protesting that it can't be. Dennis declares his Battle Phase, ordering "Chaos Giant" to attack "Revolution Falcon" with "Crush of Darkness". "Chaos Giant" reaches out and grabs "Revolution Falcon" by the torso, and Melissa declares that Dennis has avoided the formidable double-Trap and struck. It this attack is successful, Shay will be wiped out. Shay reminds Dennis that when "Revolution Falcon" battles a Special Summoned monster, that monster's ATK and DEF become zero, and "Revolution Falcon" blasts flames from its turbines. Dennis activates the effect "Chaos Ancient Gear Giant", negating the effects of the monsters that it attacks and Shay gasps "What?" (in the dub, he sarcastically mutters, "Terrific). The clamp-hand holding "Revolution Falcon" glows blue and the flames from the wing turbines of "Revolution Falcon" die out. Ascending higher above the stadium, "Chaos Giant" smashes the helpless "Revolution Falcon" into an ornamental spike, scattering the fragments above the crowd and passing the throne of Jack. The crowd cheers the violence, but Jack remains impassive. "Chaos Giant" then throws "Revolution Falcon", and the Winged Beast hits the ground, throwing up debris. The sight causes Shay to recall the Invasion of Xyz Dimension, and the "Chaos Giants" that marched through the blazing Heartland City. Shay and several other Duelists, including Yuto, opposed the "Chaos Giants". begins to resonate within Yuya.]] The sight causes Yuto to stir within Yuya, and Yuya whispers his counterpart's name in shock. " swoops straight into a punch from "Chaos Giant".]] "Revolution Falcon" swoops out of the smoke that its crash caused, straight into a punch launched by "Chaos Giant", launching it through the air and finally breaking off "Revolution Falcon's" left wing. Zuzu whispers that "Chaos Giant" is toying with its target, and she asks why they have to fight like that. "Revolution Falcon" crashes into the glass shielding the Topsiders, shocking the watching crowd. Up in Yuya's room, Yuto appears beside him, and Yuya notes that Yuto's fury within him is arising, which means that Dennis is indeed from Duel Academy (in the dub Yuya notes that the destruction in Heartland City was devastating and he comments that it's horrible). Dennis steers through the debris, and he notes that if he takes out the 2000 ATK "Revolution Falcon" with the 4500 ATK "Chaos Giant", Shay will take 2500 damage and lose exactly. He declares that it's game over.. "Chaos Giant" throws the recaptured "Revolution Falcon" at the track in front of Shay, causing a massive explosion. alongside "Raidraptor - Last Strix".]] Melissa declares that it's finally, finally settled, but she's proven wrong when Shay drives out of the smoke alongside his "Raidraptor - Last Strix". Dennis is shocked too, as Shay explains that when he took damage he activated the effect of "Raidraptor - Last Strix" from his hand. He reduced the damage by 100 for every Spell and Trap Card that he controlled and Special Summoned it from his hand in Defense Position, which reduced him to 200 LP. Melissa narrates the event, and Dennis remembers "Last Strix" from when Shay drew and revealed it due to the effect of "Raidraptor - Target Flag". Dennis comments that Shay knows that "Chaos Giant" can attack all of his opponent's monsters, and he attacks "Last Strix" with "Chaos Giant". "Chaos Giant" pokes the little "Raidraptor" and it dissolves. Dennis ends his turn, and he asks if Shay is still hanging on. Shay retorts that no matter how much he is cornered, he'll survive. He'll crush Dennis no matter what with his iron will and his steeled strength. Dennis calls Shay's spirit admirable, and states that Shay learned that at the pro Dueling training school didn't he? Shay asks why Dennis knows about that, and Dennis replies that he knows a lot about Shay. He asks whether he should share a bit of valuable news from his time in Heartland. prepares to Duel Yuri.]] Performing on the streets, Dennis had asked for a volunteer from the crowd as he fanned out his cards in Heartland City. But when he saw a girl with long dark purple hair and twin light bangs in the crowd, he had his "Performage Trapeze Magician" snatch her up and deposit her in front of him. Bowing to her, Dennis claimed that she absolutely had to be his opponent in a Duel if his "Trapeze Magician" sought her out. Dennis gloomily explains to Shay that the adults and children watching all had smiles on their faces, but when Dennis found the girl, the fun was over. Dennis admits that it was awful; he wanted to keep doing those street performances, but since he found the girl, he had no choice but to green-light the hunting game. The destruction of Heartland Tower (in the dub, the explosives and fire is changed to purple) is shown, and in the aftermath, Dennis looks at the ruined city. A portal opened beside him, and Yuri emerged, cloaked in his mantle. Dennis commented that Yuri had kept him waiting, and Yuri asked if Dennis found "the girl". Dennis explained that she was with the Resistance in a refugee camp; a shattered dome near the two of them. The two of them found the girl that Dennis had met, and Dennis indicated the "bracelet girl" as she waited in line for water; the girl had a metal bracelet in the design of feathers around her wrist. The girl noticed them, and Dennis raised his hand and waved in greeting. He told Yuri that she was all his, though as the girl had already met him, he couldn't do anything. Yuri reassured Dennis that the Professor gave him that job specifically, raising his Duel Disk beneath his cloak. Yuri pursued the girl down an alleyway, and cornered her, asking what was wrong and whether or not she liked playing tag. He asked her not to make trouble. The girl strapped on her Duel Disk in response, and Yuri bemusedly called her unruly, but he agreed to Duel her; if he won, she had to listen to what he said. The girl, whose face is the same as Zuzu, Celina, and Rin's, simply looks at Yuri determinedly. Dennis confirms that the girl's name was Lulu. Shay asks Dennis to say that again, and Dennis comments that Lulu is Shay's sister, isn't she? Zuzu, Celina, and Yuya are all shocked, and Dennis asks if Shay is surprised. In an entrance to the stands, Sora Perse eavesdrops on the Duel, sucking on a lollipop. denounces Dennis and his actions.]] Shay curses Dennis, angrily asking him why they targeted Lulu (in English version, Shay saying to him that he abducted Lulu). Dennis replies that he just followed orders. Shay notes that Lulu is at Duel Academy, and he angrily asks what Duel Academy is going to do with her. Dennis replies that he doesn't know, but if Shay wants to save Lulu, why doesn't he hurry on to Duel Academy instead of wasting his time here? Before Shay set off on this journey, didn't he declare that he'd save Lulu even if he had to do it alone? Shay agrees that he'll go, vowing to crush those who sent his comrades to hell and captured Lulu. Watching the Duel with Yuya. Yuto adds Dennis to the list; he who took the smiles of Heartland away (In English version, Yuto says that it's time to feel the pain of his people). Shay shouts that he'll crush them all, declares his turn and draws (In the dub, Shay say that it won't take long and he promise her). He activates the Spell Card, "Rank-Up-Magic Soul Shave Force", paying half his LP to Special Summon "Revolution Falcon" from his Graveyard. His LP falls to 100, and "Revolution Falcon" reappears on the field. Shay declares that he will treat "Revolution Falcon" as Xyz Material and overlay it to Xyz Summon a "Raidraptor" monster that is two Ranks higher. He chants "Dauntless falcon. Hoist up the flame of anger, and become the flash of light that sears the land to ash! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Soar! Rank 8! Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon!" "Satellite Cannon Falcon" appears with 3000 ATK and Melissa asks what this is, declaring that even with his hand at zero, Shay pulled off a miracle draw and further evolved his ace monster. Shay remembers seeing several of his comrades being sealed in cards by the red-jacketed Duel Academy students, and vows that he will smash Dennis to smithereens for his comrades who were hunted in cold blood and sealed in graveyards called cards. He activates the effect of "Satellite Cannon Falcon", detaching an Overlay Unit to reduce the ATK of a monster his opponent controls by 800. " fires at "Chaos Giant" to weaken it.]] Dennis laughs that it's only 800, but Shay explains that the effect will be multiplied by the number of "Raidraptor" monsters in his Graveyard. Dennis gasps in shock, and Shay reminds him that five "Raidraptors" rest in his Graveyard. He orders "Satellite Cannon Falcon" to incinerate with the rage of the hunted, and "Satellite Cannon Falcon" spreads out the fins on its back and brings its cannons to bear. Shay declares the first strike, and the specter of a "Raidraptor - Skull Eagle" rises from the Graveyard, converts itself into green energy, which "Satellite Cannon Falcon" absorbs and fires from its cannons at "Chaos Giant". The Fusion Monster reels backwards as it falls to 3700 ATK. Yuya and Yuto watch as Shay declares that the path to despair and defeat is stretching before Dennis, and he declares the second strike. Absorbing the second "Skull Eagle", "Satellite Cannon Falcon" blasts "Chaos Giant" again, reducing it to 2900 ATK. Shay dedicates the next strike to his little sister Lulu, whose future Dennis stole away. The specter of "Fiend Eagle" rises from the Graveyard, and is absorbed and blasted at "Chaos Giant", reducing it to 2100 ATK. Zuzu notes Shay's fury as the stone in her bracelet glows. Dennis cries that it won't end like this, and he goes for an Action Card, but he hits a bump in the road created during the previous Battle Phase, and his Duel Runner jumps into the air and out of reach of the card. Melissa groans in sympathy, noting that Dennis failed to grab an Action Card. Next Shay tells Dennis that for closing off the path to his ambitions, Dennis will take the pain of Shay's one and only best friend Yuto. Yuya whispers, "Yuto's hatred" as Shay orders the fourth strike, and this time, "Satellite Cannon Falcon" absorbs the specter of "Last Strix" and blasts it at "Chaos Giant" and reduces it to 1300 ATK. Yuya's eyes begin to glow and his hair stands on end, and Yuto asks Yuya if he understands these feelings. Yuya replies that he does, and he calms down. Yuya describes the Duel as filled with nothing but anger and hatred, clenches his fist, and looks sadly at the screen as he stands alone. futily reaches for an Action Card.]] Dennis yells that this time he'll get it, but as he goes for an Action Card, "Chaos Giant" falters and falls to one knee, shattering the stone and dislodging Dennis. Dennis reaches desperately for the card, but he can't reach it, as Melissa narrates. Shay turns away from Dennis, and he dodges the scattered debris on his Duel Runner. Dennis emerges from the wrecked track, cursing and wondering if even the Action Cards have forsaken him now that he has abandoned his entertainer persona. He runs over the bumpy track and groans. Shay declares that the flames of his sealed comrades' anger will never burn out. Yuya yells that that's enough and he tells Shay to stop, but Shay orders the fifth strike. "Satellite Cannon Falcon" absorbs the specter of "Revolution Falcon" and fires again, reducing the ATK of "Chaos Giant" to 500. " surrounded by the "Raidraptor" crest.]] Powersliding, Shay immediately declares his Battle Phase, telling "Satellite Cannon Falcon" to soar. "Satellite Cannon Falcon" blasts off into the sky, and Melissa declares that "Satellite Cannon Falcon" is ascending steadily further and further; it climbs on and on to greater heights through the clouds and through the stratosphere. "Satellite Cannon Falcon" maintains an orbit above the Synchro Dimension's Earth, facing the rising sun. It opens its wing flaps once again and orange energy emerges from the fins, forming the "Raidraptor" crest with "Satellite Cannon Falcon" at the center. Bringing its cannons to bear, "Satellite Cannon Falcon" glows green and charges up an energy blast as purple lightening sparks across it. Shay tells Dennis to bear the feelings of the hunted and shatter, declaring "Eternal Avenge!" "Satellite Cannon Falcon" fires a green energy blast from its core, adding its cannon fire to the blast. The blast spears from the heavens, obliterating "Chaos Ancient Gear Giant" and destroying it. Dennis screams as he's thrown from his Duel Runner and his LP falls to zero. The crowd cheers the violent blow and Dennis weakly admits that Shay has won and passes out. Shay comes to a stop on the opposite side of the track. Melissa declares that it's finally over, the final match of the first round, and the winner is Shay Obsidian. The Action Field disperses, and Sora rolls his lollipop in his fingers before turning and leaving. Jack also gets up and leaves his throne, while Crow, Shinji and Yugo watch grimly. Melissa realizes that Shay's fury has wrecked the track, and she angrily asks what they will do now. into a card Shay attempts to punch him.]] Shay tosses his helmet aside and straps on his Duel Disk, declaring that no matter how many of them come from Duel Academy, he'll annihilate them all by himself. He attempts to activate the Human Sealing Technology of his Duel Disk, but no matter which buttons he presses the option does not appear. Shay curses and he angrily asks why he can't turn Dennis into a card. Then he realizes that's it's Declan's doing; Declan has messed with his Duel Disk. In his office, Roget orders Dennis McField to be secured immediately. Shay grabs Dennis by the collar and prepares to punch Dennis, but the stadium staff grab Shay and drag the angry Xyzian away as he yells at them to let him go. Celina observes that Dennis joined the Lancers in order to keep an eye on her, and Zuzu notes that Duel Academy didn't just capture Lulu, but Rin too, and they are also her Celina and her. She wonders what their reason is. Declan and Riley turn to leave the Council Chamber, and Gael asks where they are going. Declan replies that he's going to meet with Dennis; he has a few things that he would like to confirm with him. But the High Council's personal security block him, and Declan dangerously asks what the meaning of this is. Gael explains that they do not want to make a fuss over this issue, and Gray clarifies that they'd prefer not to fight anyone or have anyone interfere. Azul states that for as much as it is possible, they want to maintain order in New Domino City as it is. Bordeaux agrees that that is what they wish, and he asks White Taki if this is indeed the case. Taki politely agrees, stating that they would like Declan to leave their world out of something as troublesome as a dimensional war; does Declan understand that? Dennis is wheeled away on a stretcher, and Yuya whispers Yuto's name, noting that his counterpart harbored all that hatred and anger, and told him to make people smile through Dueling. He declares that he'll inherit Yuto's feelings, and he'll definitely end this dimensional war with his Dueling. Featured Duel: Shay Obsidian vs. Dennis McField Turn 4: Dennis After the Summon of "Chaos Ancient Gear Giant", Shay activates his Continuous Trap Cards, "Raidraptor - Chain Lock" and "Raidraptor - Reactor". The former will change the battle position of a newly Special Summoned monster his opponent controls if its ATK is higher than the total ATK of all "Raidraptor" monsters Shay controls and the latter will destroy a Special Summoned monster his opponent controls that changes its battle position if it has more ATK than the total ATK of all "Raidraptor" monsters and inflict its ATK as damage to Dennis. "Chaos Giant" is unaffected by the opponent's Spell/Trap effects, so neither effect resolves. "Chaos Giant" attacks "Revolution Falcon". The effect of "Revolution Falcon" would reduce the ATK of the Special Summoned "Chaos Giant" to 0, but the effect of "Chaos Giant" negates the effects of monsters it battles. The attack continues and "Revolution Falcon" is destroyed. Shay activates the effect of the "Raidraptor - Last Strix" in his hand, reducing the battle damage by 100 for each Spell/Trap Card he controls (Shay: 2500 → 200 LP) and letting him Special Summon it. He does so (100/100) in Defense Position. "Chaos Giant" may attack all monsters the opponent controls, so it attacks and destroys "Last Strix". Turn 5: Shay Shay draws "Rank-Up-Magic Soul Shave Force" and subsequently activates it by paying half of his LP (Shay: 200 → 100 LP), allowing him to Special Summon a "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster from his Graveyard, then Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster whose Rank is two Ranks higher than that of the Summoned monster, by using that monster as the Overlay Unit. He Special Summons "Revolution Falcon" and performs a Rank-Up Xyz Evolution to Summon "Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon (3000/2000) in Attack Position. Shay activates the effect of "Satellite Cannon Falcon", detaching an Overlay Unit to decrease the ATK of a monster his opponent controls by 800 a number of times equal to the number of "Raidraptor" monsters in his Graveyard, meaning 5 ("Chaos Giant": 4500 → 3700 → 2900 → 2100 → 1300 → 500). Dennis attempts to grab Action Cards twice, but the debris from the attack of his own "Chaos Giant" block him. "Satellite Cannon Falcon" attacks and destroys "Chaos Giant" (Dennis: 2400 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages